Lovers End
by Alaqua Slaughter
Summary: Roxas wanted to leave peaceably. Sora didn't want him to leave at all. SoraxRoxas


"Sora? Sora, look at me."

Roxas's voice was filled with weariness. Sora knew that it was because of everything that had happened in the past few weeks, but he couldn't bring himself to believe it was causing _this_. _This_ was so... dramatic. An over-reaction on Roxas's part and Sora wanted him to just snap out of it.

Feeling defiant, Sora allowed his gaze to meet Roxas's. Their eyes met for the first time in a week and Sora felt his confidence crack. Roxas's eyes were filled resolve, his entire stance screamed it. He was dead-set on this. But it didn't matter, Sora would change his mind and things would go back to normal. They'd done this sort of thing a million times before and it never ended any differently.

"Things didn't work out the way I'd hoped they would," Roxas said, "everything just... got out of hand. It was stupid of us to even think we would last."

Sora felt a stab at his heart, but didn't dare show how hurt he was. Roxas had never used _that_ particular line before and it had him shifting nervously, his eyes flicking to Roxas's empty wrists. He usually never took off the checkered bracelet Sora had given and it's absence made him want to scream, whether in rage or agony, he wasn't entirely sure.

Roxas sighed and Sora locked his gaze back on his boyfriend's face. Because no matter what they went through, no matter how angry or hurt or stupid they got, Roxas was _his_ boyfriend. Nothing would change that, not even this _attempt_ at leaving.

He must have showed what he thinking because Roxas looked weary all over again. Sora hadn't ever been one to conceal his emotions, so he wasn't very surprised when Roxas called him on it.

"Don't," he said sternly, blue eyes flickering with impatience,"_please_ don't make this harder than it has to be, Sora. You _knew_ it would end this way. We _both_ did. Don't start getting possessive _now_."

"I can't help it," Sora said with a shrug. "I've been thinking of you as mine for two years now. You can't expect me to just _stop_ because you want me to."

"I don't _want_ you to stop, I _need_ you to stop, right now," Roxas snapped. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "Look, I don't want to leave being mad at you."

"Then don't leave," Sora said simply. He wasn't going to make this supposed good-bye easy for Roxas. If they parted on bad terms it'd only be a couple of weeks before the guilt and sadness got to Roxas and forced him to come back. It'd make Sora feel a little guilty, but he was too in love with Roxas to let him go.

Roxas sighed with impatience. "If I don't go now, I never will. I'll end up shackled to you and we'll both be miserable for the rest of our lives."

Sora felt a flare of anger. He glared at Roxas. "Is that what it was like for you? You felt _shackled_ to me?"

"You know it wasn't," Roxas said, using that infamous calming tone he had, "I thought I loved you. But I realize now that I don't. And you don't love me, either. You just think you do because it'd be convenient."

"You don't know _anything_," Sora said angrily. This conversation was getting worse and worse and, in turn, making him feel like Roxas _meant_ what he was saying. "What made you think you don't love me?"

"A variety of things," Roxas answered vaguely. For the first time since he'd started talking, he looked uncomfortable.

"_Bull_," Sora shouted, pointing at Roxas accusingly, "it was Axel, wasn't it? _He's _the reason you're leaving."

"Axel has nothing to do with this," Roxas shot back, just as angrily as Sora. "_That's_ one of the reasons! You're too damn jealous of him. _So what _if I hang out with him? I've known him longer than I've known you!"

"I was trying to protect what we had! I've seen the way he looks at you and I didn't want to lose you to him, Roxas," Sora's voice cracked, something that had never happened when they had these conversations. He ignored it and plowed on, determined not to let Roxas win. "I knew he could take you away from me whenever he wanted to. I didn't want that to happen."

Roxas snorted. "Axel and I reached an understanding before I ever met you. I've told you that before, Sora," he sighed again and Sora felt another stab at his chest.

He didn't want to believe it. He'd do anything for Roxas. But it didn't look like that mattered now. They'd done this before, but when Roxas walked out that door, he was going to be gone for good this time.

Tears gathered at Sora's eyes and he let them fall.

"Why?" he asked, feeling defeated. There was nothing left that he could do besides get a couple of answers and let go. "What made you want to do this?"

Roxas just looked sad now. Sad and tired and Sora knew that in another minute Roxas would be completely gone from his life.

"When I was looking at college applications I realized that we would probably end up going to different schools," Roxas looked down, "that didn't bother me at all. At first I thought it was because I knew we would try to see each other as often as possible and that we would stay faithful, but over time..." he closed his eyes, "After everything that happened at Kairi's party, I realized that it didn't bother me because I wouldn't miss you."

"But you were angry!" Sora said desperately. "That was probably just a reaction to what happened."

Roxas shook his head. "No. That's why I haven't talked to you since then. I was trying to bring back what I used to feel, trying to remember what it even felt like and I couldn't." He looked up, his face full of sorrow, "I couldn't remember why I loved you."

Sora closed his eyes. He knew they'd been drifting. He _knew_ and he hadn't done anything to stop it. What an _idiot_. No wonder Riku had been giving him pitying glances and all those weird talks. His best friend had even seen what was going to happen when he didn't even know what had started it.

He felt lips briefly touch his forehead and when he opened his eyes it was to an empty room.

Roxas was gone, and he wasn't going to come back.

* * *

_Why is it that my good stuff involves someone dying or leaving? Of course, that's just a personal opinion._

- Slaughter


End file.
